Something Stupid
by Inell13
Summary: Bill Weasley does something incredibly stupid. Hermione & Bill


Title: Something Stupid  
Author: Inell  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns them all  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bill/Hermione  
Summary: Bill does something stupid  
  
SOMETHING STUPID (1/1)

"Hermione, have you seen the Doderson file?" Bill called out as he moved the various stacks of paperwork on his desk. He had a meeting with the head of the department in fifteen minutes and now couldn't find the one file he needed most. Grimacing slightly as he took in the disorder on his desk, he made a mental note to attempt to organize things when he was finished with his current case.Looking up from the mess of files on his desk, his lips twisted into a small smile as he looked at Hermione. They had been sharing an office since she had been hired as a curse breaker by Gringotts following the end of the War nearly two years ago. A complete contradiction to his own cluttered desk, hers was neat and tidy, probably alphabetized and color coded if he looked closely. She looked up from her paperwork and he watched as she smiled, his eyes lingering a bit too long on the twisting of her lovely lips and the gleam of affection that flashed in her amber eyes.Shaking his head slightly, he pushed those particular thoughts from his mind, something he had become rather good at it in the last seven months. A little over half a year since he had realized that his feelings for the pretty witch had somehow drifted from platonic to desire and possibly love. Hermione was like a sister to him, practically adopted by his parents following the loss of her parents during her sixth year due to an attack by Voldemort. He knew it was wrong to be looking at her in this way, far from brotherly, his heated gaze that of a lusty and needy man.If it were anyone else, he'd have charmed his way into her knickers until his desire was sated, but this was Hermione and such an idea was impossible. Besides, he wanted more than just a shag, not that a shag was even possible. If she so much as thought his intentions were far from honorable, if she had any idea the hours he had spent simply pondering what she would taste like should he kiss her breathless, well, he'd be faced with the wrath of his entire family for even thinking the many lecherous thoughts he'd had about the beautiful brunette witch they considered family."Bill?" Hermione called his name again, her expression concerned until he smiled that lazy smile that caused her stomach to do acrobatics. Quickly collecting herself as to not betray her hopeless infatuation on the older wizard, she asked, "Which file did you need? The preliminary information, the research I've gathered, or both?""Both," he decided, watching her nod and turn to look through a drawer beside her desk. He saw a curl fall across her cheek, his fingers itching to go forward and brush it behind her ear, instead running them through his shoulder length red hair to keep them busy before he did something incredibly stupid."I have my research, but I'm not certain where the initial file is," Hermione frowned, a bit annoyed that she couldn't locate the file he needed. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, her mouth suddenly dry as she saw his tongue move along his lips as he sat looking at her.He was obviously lost in thought, no doubt of some beautiful witch with sleek hair and a gorgeous face and perfect figure, Hermione wishing for a moment that the hungry look in his eyes was directed at her. Unfortunately, she had unmanageable curls in a rather dull shade of brown, her face was merely pretty, at best, and her figure was far from perfect, with soft curves that were not considered fashionable or attractive by many. Looking away, she glared at the files, cursing whatever witch had him acting so distracted and lovesick.It really was quite cliché of her to fall in love with a co-worker, she thought crossly. She had never intended to develop feelings for Bill Weasley. When she had first accepted the job offer from Gringotts, she had been excited at the idea of living somewhere other than England, wanting to get away following Voldemort's demise and the subsequent press that seemed to constantly claim her a 'heroine' for simply supporting Harry when he needed her. Once it had been time to leave the people she loved, she had been rather happy that Bill would be working in the same office. She'd never been particularly close to the eldest Weasley, but she admired his intelligence and knew that he was good at his job. Plus, with his friendly smile and red hair, he was a reminder of the family that had taken her in after she had lost her own.To be honest, she had once considered each of the Weasley boys as potential romantic partners. Priding herself on being logical, she had decided it made sense to marry one of the men in the family that had adopted her after her friendship with Ron began during first year. She had instantly ruled out Ron because they had attempted a relationship in the summer before sixth year and neither had found it as enjoyable as simply being best friends. She loved Ron dearly, but they had both agreed to remain dear friends and leave the romance to others.The twins were rather handsome and mischievous, but she knew she would soon grow annoyed with their pranks and constant lack of seriousness. Besides, they were both involved with others so were not really able to be considered. Charlie was a sweet man, boyish and enthusiastic, but she had never once felt a single spark of attraction. And when she had considered Bill, she had quickly crossed him off the list because she knew he would never consider her in such a way so it would have been wasted time even considering such an idea. When she had arrived in Egypt, however, that resolve had slowly begun to crumble. They actually had several things in common and he had spent her first few months showing her around and making sure she was comfortable following the move. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love.Of course, he had no idea of her true feelings and she planned to keep it that way. It was obvious that he had feeling for someone, his behavior changing over the last few months. True, he seemed to be around even more, often inviting her for dinner or out to see a movie or to visit a museum, but she could see it in his eyes. He was in love. It was the same look that Harry had whenever he looked at Ginny. The same look that Ron had whenever he looked at Pansy. The same look that Neville had whenever he looked at Hannah. Yes, she could recognize love. After all, she had spent years seeing that look in her friends' eyes even if she had never personally experienced someone giving her that particular look."I've searched my desk twice," Bill unknowingly interrupted Hermione's mental rant, "and my meeting is in ten minutes.""We were reviewing the file Tuesday," Hermione recalled, her mind rapidly replaying the events of that day. A smile crossed her face as she stood up and moved to the file cabinet, removing a stack of files that Bill had put there after review. And, sure enough, the second file was the Doderson file. She gave him a triumphant smirk as she said, "I found it.""Really?" Bill grinned as he stood and moved towards her. God, she was adorable with that smug smile and pleased gleam in her eyes. He took the file from her, his eyes moving over her face. Before he realized what he was doing, before he had a chance to remind himself that this was going to get him at the wrong end of half a dozen wands and then some, he did something incredibly stupid.His arm went around her waist, pulling her body against his, her lips opening in surprise. He lowered his head, kissing her soundly before letting her go, prepared to smile and act as if he was simply excited about finding the missing paperwork. His intentions changed drastically when he saw the desire in her eyes, his eyes darkening as she leaned up and kissed him softly. With a soft groan, he dropped the file and deepened the kiss, his meeting, his family, his paperwork forgotten as he lost himself in kissing the woman he loved.The End. 


End file.
